Secrets
by ForeverGirl7680
Summary: Hikaru And Kaoru haven't told everyone about themselves. They have a sister and she has a secret that not much people know about it. What will happen when she comes back to Japan? Love? Hate? Heartbreak? or an Adventure?
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets**

**Hi! Thank you for reading and please review! **

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm Back

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Bye gran i'll miss you." I said while hugging my grandma for a long time.

"Have a safe trip Sakura. Call me when you get to your house." Gran said letting go of me

"Don't worry I will. I got to go love you!" i said walking away

Before I stepped in to the gate i turned to my grandma once more and wave good-bye.

Once i step through the gate i hurry to the boarding area to catch my plane. When i get into the plane i quickly find my seat in first class and get settled in. I wait until the plane has lifted off and grab my MacBook Air and headphones and listen to my music. Suddenly i get a call on face time I accept the call and my music turns off. When the call connects i smile when i see who it was. My brothers.

"Hey guys.'' I say

"Has your plane lifted off?" they ask

"Yeah. In 8 hours i'll be there." I said

"Hey you two come over here and help us." a voice came from their screen

"We'll be right there." they yelled to the voice

"Sis we got to go bye! See you later!" They said

With that they ended the chat. I turned my music back on and i slowly fell asleep.

8 Hours Later

I woke up just in time because they captain announced that we were going to land. I gathered the things that i took out and put it in my backpack. When we landed everyone unboarded the plane. I got my luggage and went to the arrivals area. I looked around for my brothers or my parents but i didn't see them.

"Sakura!" I heard voices yell.

I quickly turn around and see my brothers. I run towards them and attack them into a hug.

"Oh I missed you two so much!" I said

I stopped hugging them and looked at them. Wow they changed a lot since I last saw them.

"Wheres mom and dad?" i ask them

"I'm sorry but thats classified information." said Hikaru

I linked my arms theirs and we walked outside with my luggage.

"Hows life been?" Kaoru asked

"Good how bout you two?" i ask them

"Good." they replied

We got into the limo and for the whole ride we talked until the driver announced that we were home.

A butler came and got my luggage and I thanked him. I headed up to the front door and opened it when i stepped inside streamers were blown to my face. Once i can see again i see a lot of people,but the people that catches my eye is my parents.

"Welcome home Sakura!" they say as i run to them

They quickly hug me when i get to them.

"I missed you guys so much." i say to them

They let go of me and my Dad turned to our guests and announce:

"Thank you to everyone who has come. Please enjoy the party!"

"I'm going to go freshen up." I say to my parents

I walk away from my parents and up to my room. When i open my doors i step in i quickly shut the doors and run to my bed and collapse on it.

After a few seconds I get up and walk to my walk in closet. I grab an aqua colored sun dress the has a plumeria flower design on it.

I change out of my t-shirt and jeans and into the dress. I put on a pair of white flats and walk out of my room. As I was stepping out of my room my brothers jump from both sides of my yelling "BOO!" I scream and hit them in the back of their heads.

"Ow what was that for?" asked Kaoru

"I always told you two to not scare me." i simply said

I linked my arms with theirs and we walked down the hall.

"Anyways we wanted you to meet our friends." said Hikaru

"Since when did you two have friends?" I asked them

"Since an annoying guy named Souh Tamaki annoyed/convinced us to be in his club in High School."They both said

"Hey I am not annoying!" A voice behind us protested

We turned around to see a blonde teen standing in front of 4 guys.

I giggled when my brothers whispered in to my ear saying "See annoying!"

"Ah you must be Tamaki and oh is that you Kyoya?" I say

"Yes it is Welcome home Ms. Sakura its a pleasure to see you again." Kyoya stated

"Yes I am Tamaki what is your name princess?" he asked

"You didn't hear Kyoya just now? Anyways my name is Hitachin Sakura. Older sister of these 2 airheads." i say pointing to my brothers

"I didn't know that you two had a sister." said Tamaki

"Who did you think she was? Did you think she was just a random person that came in our home and attacked our parents into a hugs?" asked Hikaru

Tamiki didn't respond

"Onii-chan thats Haruhi Fugioka, Mitskuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka and you already know Kyoya." exlained Kaoru

"People usually call Mitskuni and Takashi Hani and Mori." said Hikaru

"Its a pleasure to meet all of you. How long have you've known my brothers?" i ask them

"For a long time except Tama-chan and Haru-chan." said Hani

"Lets go talk some more in the gardens." I said

I led them to my favorite spot in the gardens. The area had cherry blossom trees all around and had tables and chairs all around.

"Please everyone take a seat." i said to them

they all took a seat and i asked a maid to bring tea and cookies for everyone. When she came with the things she poured everyone a cup of tea and placed the cookies in the middle. I thanked her and she left.

"So what club did you convince my brothers to join?"i asked them

"The Host Club." they all said

I looked at my brothers and said:

"You two actually joined a club where you have to be kind to girls when you always made them cry?"

They nodded in reply.

"Shocking.'' i said

"Where are you coming back from Saka-chan?" asked Hani

I smiled at him and said: "I've been living with my grandmother since my brothers started Junior High."

My brothers have good friends i thought. I look around the table i meet the eyes of Hani. He smiles at me and i slightly blush.

The rest of the party we all talked. I learned that Haruhi is actually a girl despising as a guy because she broke a vase in the club room and she now has to pay back the debt by working in the Host Club. Once everyone left i go up to my room and take a bath. I look at my hair and its no the regular orange hair that i have its an ague color. I sigh it happened again. I get out of the bath after i'm done bathing. I wrap my fluffy blue towel around me and go to my walk in closet.i put on my underwear and silk baby blue shorts and a matching shirt. I lay down on my bed and under my purple blanket and put my head on my sky blue feather pillow. A few minutes later 2 people crawl into my bed. I look at both of my sides and see my brothers on each side.I smile as they wrap the arms around me.

"Night love you two." I whisper

"Love you." they say

"Its good to have you back Onii-chan." said

I nodded as we all drift off to sleep.

End of P.O.V.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Once again please review!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm sorry that it took me such a long time to update the story. I've been really busy with school and stuff. Thank you to _Apocalypsebutterfly_, _BeanieBaby96_, _RANDOM FOX GRRL_, _Unforgivingwolf, Mizzuki, and Gaara's-wife24 _for both favoriting and following the story. Thank you to _Vitalus_ who followed the story and j_azica_ who favorited the story. Last of all thank you to _princess26966_ who followed, favorited, and reviewed the story!**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Days

Sakura's P.O.V.

I wake up as Kaoru shakes me telling me to wake up. I walk over to my bathroom and take a quick shower. The same thing happened to my hair as usual. My hair stays that way until it dries and goes away little by little until it's dried. I step out and dry myself off and quickly put on my tights, uniform, and my shoes and walked out the door.

"Hikaru, Kaoru how does my hair look?" I asked

"It looks good. It still turns blue huh?" they asked

"Yeah and now I can heal anything with water." I stated

"Cool." they said

We started to walk to the dining room. Once we got there our breakfast was served and we quickly ate then headed to school. we got into the limo and got settled.

"Do you know what class your in yet?" Asked Kaoru

"Not yet" I replied

"Sirs madam we are here." Annouced the driver

We got out of the limo and we went to the Chairmas office. When we got there my brothers said good-bye and left. I knocked on the door and waited for and answer.

"Come in." Annouced a voice from inside the office

I walked in and smiled.

"Ah . What a pleasure to see you." Said Chairman Souh

"Likewise." I said

"Here is your class number." He said handing me the paper

"Thank you. Have a good day." I said walking out the door.

I started walking down the unfilmilair hallway. Until...

"Saku-chan!" I heard a voice yell

I turned around and saw Hunny and Mori. I smiled and waved. They caught up to me.

"Which class are you in?" Hunny asked

"Um class 3A." I said

"Yay we're in the same class!" Exclaimed Hunny

"Really that's great!" I said

"Then let's go!" Hunny said grabbing my hand and leading me down the hallway with Mori behind us

He stopped Infront of the classroom door. We walked in and the two went to their seats whiles I went to the teacher. She saw me and smiled.

"You must be our new student! My name is . Please introduce yourself to the class." said

I looked at the class and said,

"Hello my name is Hitachin Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Thank-you your seat will be beside ." Said

I nodded and made my way to my seat. I smiled at Hunny when I passed him.

Class started and it felt like time flew by when lunch time came.

"Come on Saku-chan let's go to your brothers!" said Hunny as I got up from my seat.

He took my hand and led me toward the cafeteria with Mori behind us. When we got through the doors someone had me into a hug.

"OMG it's really you Sakura! I missed you so much." Said the person

I opened my eyes and smiled.

"It's good to see you again to Maiko!" I said

"This morning I thought I saw you, but I wasn't to sure." She said

"Have you seen Thing 1 and Thing 2?" I asked

"Yeah their over there with the rest of the Host Club. Well except Honey and Mori-senpai." She replied

"Oh yeah, guys this is my best friend Yakizowa Maiko." I said

"Hello." She said

"Hello! What year are you in Mai-chan?" Honey asked

"I'm a second year student." Maiko replied

"Just like Kyo-chan and Tama-chan!" Stated Honey

"Yeah I'm in their class!" exclaimed Maiko

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?" Asked Honey

"No thank you. I'm going to eat in the gardens." Maiko said then she left.

Honey, Mori, and I made our way to the others. When we got there we sat down.

"Hello everyone!" I said

"Hello" they all replied except Honey and Mori

"We have a wonderful idea boss!" Said my brothers

"What is it now?" Asked Tamaki

"Onee-chan should be the Host Club's stylist!" Said Thing 1 (Hikaru)

"That's a wonderful idea! Isn't it Mommy?" Asked Tamaki

"Yes, will you do it?" Kyoya asked me

"Sure why not?" I said

"Then you will need to attend the ball we are throwing tonight." stated Kyoya

"Ok" I said

When lunch had ended we all headed back to our class. When class started it felt like it was going very slow and there was a reason for that. We were learning my least favorite subject. History. When class ended Honey, Mori, and I headed to the Host club. When we got there everyone was getting ready for the ball.

"Where's my dress?" I asked Thing 2 (Kaoru)

"In the dressing room." He replied

I thanked him and made my way to the dressing room. I closed the curtains and looked at my dress. It was a teal colored cocktail dress with a white satan ribbon in the middle. There was also a pair of white flats.

'Perfect' I thought

I quickly got dressed and applied a light coat of make up on me. Then I tied my hair into a ponytail then made some of my hair into a bun then to rest was left just down And curled.

I walked outside the dressing room.

"You look cute Saka-chan!" said Honey

"Thank you." I said blushing

I checked everyone's outfits and once everything was good we went to the hall.

* * *

** I surrender I surrender. Please do not hunt me down. Anyways since I made you guys wait for a very long time I will publish a new chapter. Well that's all please reveiw and Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
